This invention relates to golf clubs, and, more particularly, to a golf club with a male hosel and an outer reinforcing sleeve.
A golf club conventionally comprises a clubhead and a shaft. The shaft is attached to the clubhead by a hosel which extends upwardly from the clubhead. Most clubheads have female tubular hosels, and the shaft is inserted into the bore of the female hosel. Some golf clubs have male hosels, and the hosel is inserted into the shaft.
Some golf clubs with male hosels are subject to various problems. For example, the bottom or tip of the shaft is often exposed, and the shaft can split at the tip. Also, the shaft is subject to bending at the upper end of the male hosel.
The invention provides a male hosel golf club with an outer reinforcing sleeve which extends over the bottom portion of the shaft and over a stepped portion of the hosel. The upper end of the sleeve extends above the upper end of the male hosel and reinforces the shaft above the hosel. The lower end of the sleeve extends below the tip of the shaft and reinforces the tip of the shaft. The lower end of the sleeve is secured to the stepped portion of the hosel to provide additional strength to the hosel area. The inside of the shaft is adhesively secured to the male hosel, and the outside of the shaft is adhesively secured to the sleeve. If desired, the sleeve may be formed from a different material than the hosel, for example, lightweight yet strong titanium.